Hitherto, various proposals have been made with regard to forming an item of three-dimensional embroidery on a sheet for three-dimensional embroidery to be sewn by laminating a thick and elastic sheet on the surface of a sheet-like substrate.
For example, using a sheet for three-dimensional embroidery to be sewn by laminating a thick and elastic sheet on the surface of a sheet-like substrate, proposals have been made to form an item of three-dimensional embroidery sewn into the inner side of an embroidery stitch so as to swell part of the elastic sheet to the surface side by sewing an embroidery pattern in a state in which the tension of the needle thread is relaxed on the sheet for three-dimensional embroidery (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11 (1999)-81125, paragraphs [0022] to [0071], and FIGS. 1 to 24).
However, in conventional methods of forming three-dimensional embroidery, when removing an elastic sheet such as a sponge from the sheet-like substrate, in the area near the needle drop point (a portion of sewing needle penetrating through the fabric) on the contour line of the embroidery pattern, the elastic sheet can be easily torn off after the embroidery has been sewn. However, away from the needle drop point disposed on the contour line, that is, if the needle drop point on the contour line is separately by more than a specified distance (for example, 0.25 mm to 1.0 mm), in order to remove the elastic sheet in this portion, it is necessary to cut off the elastic sheet by using scissors or a cutter along the contour line, and the task of removing the elastic sheet is complicated.
Alternatively, in order that the elastic sheet may be easily torn off after an item of three-dimensional embroidery has been sewn if an attempt is made to compile embroidery data having a needle drop point disposed closely to the contour line of the embroidery pattern shape, a skillful technique for composing data is needed, manual data input of the needle drop point is necessary, and much time and labor will be required.